Antes do Sol Nascer
by Lady Anna Black
Summary: Momentos antes da morte de James e Lily Potter.


Antes do Sol nascer

Eu não suportava mais... aquilo estava me matando aos poucos. Ficar ali, com Lily e nosso pequeno Harry, me sufocava. Saber que todos estavam lutando lá fora enquanto nós ficávamos escondidos... era insuportável. Eu precisava sair, lutar! Ao invés disso, eu estava preso naquele esconderijo. E tudo por causa de uma maldita profecia!

Rabicho passou aqui há alguns dias. Infelizmente, não trouxe boas notícias. Enfim, haviam encontrado Marlene; morta como todo o resto de sua família. Torturados até a morte.

Lily apertou minha mão, trazendo-me de volta á realidade.

- Querido, está tudo bem? – ela procurou meus olhos, esperando resposta.

Só o que consegui fazer foi puxá-la para mais perto, afagar seus cabelos macios. Ela havia chorado; pude perceber pelos olhos, bem inchados. Estávamos sentados á mesa da cozinha e Harry brincava com a vassoura que Sirius tinha lhe dado.

- Também sinto muito que aquilo tenha acontecido com Marlene, Lils. Eu sei que vocês eram grandes amigas. Mas nós vamos detê-lo, você vai ver. – Lily me beijou. Era mais um beijo profundo, como se cada minuto fosse o último. Tinha sido assim, ultimamente. Eu podia sentir que ela estava com medo de que tudo acabasse mal, mas eu não ia deixar aquilo continuar.

- Lils, minha flor – ela sorriu, acariciando meu rosto – você já deve está cansada de ouvir isso, mas eu te amo. Te amo, te amo, te amo! E ás vezes eu acho que essa palavra é muito pequena pra expressar o que eu sin- antes que eu pudesse terminar ela me puxou, mergulhou os dedos nos meus cabelos e me beijou. Não precisava dizer mais nada, eu já havia entendido. Ela me amava mais que tudo, ou quase tudo...

- Mamãe, mamãe – essa era uma das palavras que o meu garoto já conseguia dizer. As outras eram papai e vassoura. Sirius, é claro, não perdeu a oportunidade ao saber que o menino falava vassoura, mas não tinha aprendido o seu nome ainda. "Sem dúvida, ele é mesmo seu filho, James"; comentara com uma risada rouca.

Lily o pegou no colo dizendo que já ia preparar sua comida. E então, eu tive a ideia.

-Lils, o que me diz de prepararmos o jantar á moda trouxa? Você me ensina como é, e eu te ajudo. Não era assim que sua mãe cozinhava?

- Era sim! Vem aqui que eu te mostro como se cortam as coisas e se tempera a comida. – ela colocou Harry em cima da bancada da cozinha, parecendo um pouco mais animada. Foi pegando alguns legumes e temperos e me mostrando como era pra fazer.

Ao final tínhamos preparado até uma torta. Havia glacê no meu rosto e Harry também estava todo lambuzado de chocolate. Apontou um dedinho para o meu rosto e riu.

- Pois é, Harry, viu o que a sua mãe fez com a gente? Mas eu vou me vingar por nós dois. – antes que Lily pudesse perceber o que eu estava dizendo, peguei um pouco de calda de chocolate e despejei em seu cabelo. O líquido escorreu por sua testa.

- Ah, dessa vez você me paga, James Potter! – ela começou a correr atrás de mim e eu me senti como nos velhos tempos de escola. Ficamos rodando em volta da mesa da cozinha, até que paramos maravilhados. Nosso pequeno gargalhava!

Eu corri em sua direção, girei-o no ar e ele riu ainda mais alto. Lily nos observava, sorrindo. Seus lindos olhos verdes brilhavam como á muito eu não via. Ah... como eu sentira falta daquilo.

Terminamos de jantar e Lily subiu ao segundo andar para colocar Harry no berço, ele já dormia. Então, fui até a sala e peguei um antigo exemplar do Profeta Diário. Passei os olhos pela capa, mas vi que ler aquelas notícias sobre desaparecimentos não ia ajudar em nada.

De repente, o tempo mudou e as cortinas se agitaram com o vento frio que entrava pela janela aberta. Fui logo fechá-la, quando um barulho de galhos se partindo chamou minha atenção.

Alguém parecia flutuar em direção a porta da frente, um capuz escondendo seu rosto, a varinha em punho. Era ele, sem dúvidas, era Voldemort.

Não me importava com o que aconteceria comigo em seguida, mas eu precisava dar tempo a Lily... tempo para que ela corresse com Harry e se salvasse. Eles eram tudo pra mim... o motivo pelo qual eu ainda respirava.

O chão rangeu atrás de mim.

- Lily, leve Harry e vá! – ela me encarou, seus lábios tremiam – È ele! Vá! Corra! Eu o atraso...

Lily me olhou por mais um segundo e eu sabia o que aquele olhar queria dizer. Eu precisava abraçá-la uma última vez, mas não havia tempo.

- Vá, por favor! – eu dizia, quase implorando.

Ela correu para escada no exato momento em que a porta se escancarou.

Voldemort ergueu a varinha e um raio de luz verde atravessou a sala.  
>Eu mergulhei em total escuridão.<p> 


End file.
